Homura's Last Run
by FilthyWeabooScum
Summary: Homura's messed with the timelines too much. Annoyed by this, a strange god who has been moved by her actions gives her a second chance. Now, to save Madoka, she must avert the crises surrounding the Joestar Lineage in a gambit to help fix one universe and to save the only one who believed in her. There's just one problem - anything involving the JoJos is bound to be bizarre!


**A/N**

 **I would like to preface this by saying that I probably have many flaws in my writing, and my old stuff was fairly bad. I am reworking it eventually, but for now, I've had an idea but would like to write it well. Please leave all criticisms in the reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I don't socialize often, so the conversations between characters may seem awkward, as I personally just don't talk much, so I find it harder to write.**

 **Chapter One - Homura's Confusion**

"Wait, where am I?"

Homura was very confused. She had rewound time once more to save Madoka, but she wasn't in her hospital bed anymore. She was in what was seemingly a void, yet she could breathe and see, so it quite obviously was not… or at least didn't have the properties of one. She probably had rewound time to the point that the world just didn't exist in this timeline. Of course, she was wrong. A voice could be heard around the room, but nobody appeared to be there.

"Well, Homura Akemi. You have gone and doomed so many timelines for your goal, but the reason behind it is pure and the dedication you have shown is enough for me to say that you deserve one more chance. As such, you will be going through many trials. You will keep your abilities as a magical girl - although you won't need a soul gem or to hunt Witches, and it will be less… ridiculous. Seriously, what was Kyubey thinking, having an all out transformation sequence and the change of outfit? I swear, the hateable furball is a weeaboo. Enough of my ranting on that topic, though. Instead of returning to the original point of your time loop, as that _definitely_ worked the last few hundred times, you'll be going somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Wait, you aren't surprised that this is happening?"

"I've seen some weird things. A god with a sense of humor and sarcasm wouldn't surprise me. Now please, explain."

"Alright, fine. No need to be so blunt about it. So, I'll be sending you to an alternate world. Basically, I need you to stop some tragedies from happening there, specifically centering around the Joestar lineage. Considering your fighting spirit, you'll probably develop something known as a『Stand』, which is basically just a physical-but-not-really-physical manifestation of that fighting spirit. Sometimes they're pretty whack. If you manage to stop everything that I need you to, and you will know, as they're all pretty big problems, consider Madoka saved. I'll just interfere with whatever would kill her, and you can live a happy life. I'm really just doing this because I'm tired of just having you create so many timelines and failing every time. It gets depressing."

"That's all? Alright, it seems easy enough. How will I tell what this… 『Stand』does, however?"

"It's up to you to figure that out."

"Fine. Alright, I'm ready for this. Just send me to where I need to be."

Just like that, Homura was whisked away, into a prison cell. Not knowing quite what was going on, she managed to infer very quickly that something was off. The dead giveaway was the floating muscular purple man, which was probably one of those 『Stands』that the strange god had talked about, behind what appeared to be a juvenile delinquent talking to what appeared to be an old man and an extremely muscular man in red.

And at that moment, everyone noticed that she had just popped up.

Even better, she had summoned her shield out of reflex. There was gonna be questions, wasn't there?

Surprisingly, she wasn't questioned until a little later, when she realized that the delinquent whose name she learned was Jotaro Kujo (although he was also technically a Joestar) from the conversation had tried to shoot himself. However, the 『Stand』caught it. Everyone aside from the old man and his friend were terrified, having just heard the noise and not seen what was going on. At this moment Homura realized that nobody was commenting about the stand's appearance. She inferred that it must not be visible to the average person. She couldn't quite hear what was being talked about, but she wasn't gonna stand by and let somebody die when the man in red summoned an avian-looking stand which seemed to shoot fire. Jumping in front of Josuke with her shield up, she aimed to defend him. Josuke was surprised by the man's attack, however, and gained control of his stand and repelled the flaming turkey. On the flipside, Homura wasn't as lucky, and the shield couldn't take this much heat. She wouldn't go down without a fight… or else Madoka wouldn't be saved. She couldn't let that happen.

" _No… I cannot fall here… not already… I WILL take a_ _『_ _Stand_ _』_ _and survive!"_

As she thought that to herself, the strangest thing happened. A strange being simply appeared behind her. It appeared to be black and purple, with what appeared to be a wheel split into an indescribable amount of sections on it's stomach. Leading up to it's chin, there appeared to be a constantly intertwining network of black and pink lines. Over it's head was a birdcage, covered in a cloth representing the failures enclosed in her memory. It's legs were long and spindly, laced by a pattern of purple and pink triangles to the bottom. The Stand's arms were black and purple, for right and left arms, respectively. It was quite… bizarre, to say the least. As Homura's life flashed before her eyes, two outcomes presented themselves in her mind.

One where she lived, unburnt, getting out of the flames fast enough. The other showed her dying to the burning fire of an overgrown man chicken.

She was going to live. She refused to die, and as such, the dice were cast. The exact future that she had seen had come true. Coming to a realization, Homura concluded that the thing must be her Stand, and it had an ability that involved future possibilities. After all, she had never quite seen life and death in that way before, and she had been close many times.

She decided to choose to let the others finish their conversation before interjecting. A few minutes later, they finished, and everyone, including her, as the officers had no idea how she had gotten there, had left the cell. Next, the old man turned to Homura.

"Would you happen to know anything about Stands, young lady?"

"No."

"Very well. I shall have to teach you on the way out of here."

With that, they left the area.

 **Stand**

[ One in A Million ]

Enables the user to sift through possibilities. The stand can then force the chosen outcome to happen. This can be used in many possible ways, such as cheating anything that would require luck - including death, in some occasions. It can only choose from the possibilities that can actually happen - as an example, you could force yourself to draw a royal flush in a game of cards, but you couldn't have something irrational happen, such as just having something destroyed without anything being done. While choosing between the possibilities, time will stop, as the universe cannot go on without a future laid out.

 **Stats**

 **Power - A**

 **Speed - A**

 **Range - C**

 **Durability - C**

 **Precision - A**

 **Development Potential - B**

 **Stand User - Homura Akemi**

 **A/N**

 **So, I have had this stand written down for quite a while. It might be kinda confusing, but I'm really bad at explaining things, so that might be a part of it. Sorry if the beginning isn't that accurate. I haven't seen Stardust Crusaders in literally forever, so I will correct it if you can point anything inaccurate out. If I get something wrong and you don't show me, creative license, it definitely totally most certainly wasn't a mistake. (/s)**

 **Signing out,**

 **Filthy Weaboo Scum**


End file.
